pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Artemis's Change!/Transcript
(The gang were having lunch at a middle of a forest) Artemis: 'I have a reeeeally creepy feeling about this place.... '''Quincy: '''How so, Artemis? '''Quincy's Quilava: ': Quilava Quil Quil? (Yeah, what's up?) '''Artemis: '''I feel like someone's watching me.... '''Aphrodite: ''(singing) I always feel like, somebody's watching me.. '''Quincy's Quilava: '(annoyed at Aphrodite) ''Quil Quil lava lav? (Will you cut it out?) '''Aphrodite: '''You're the one with the scruffy fur! '''Artemis: '''Aphrodite... ''(yelling) ''NOBODY CARES!!!!!! ''(This angered Quilava even more, and unleashed a Flamethrower on Aphrodite's face.) Aphrodite: '''YOU RUINED MY FACE!!!!!! '''Quincy's Quilava: ''(annoyed at Aphrodite) Quil LAVA!! (Serves you right!) ''(Artemis suddenly disappears!) (Aphrodite, Quincy and Quilava notices this) Aphrodite: ''(She gasps.) CHILI!!!!! ''(Athena and Chili heard Aphrodite's call, as Quincy, Aphrodite and Quilava came running) Aphrodite: 'She just... DISAPPEARED! '''Tom: '''What do you mean she disappeared? '''Aphrodite: '''She disappeared! '''Chili: '''Hmm... It should take about... Three days to get to Team Rocket's HQ from here. '''Aphrodite: '''THREE DAYS?! That's way too long! '''Athena: '''I believe I have a device that will be of assistance. '''Tom: '''Don't just stand there, let's see it! ''(Athena reveals a small metal square, which she presses a button on and throws. The square changes into a hovercraft.) (Togetic flew down to the gang) 'Quincy: '''Togetic! '''Athena: '''See anything? ''(Togetic shakes her head. Cut to a black screen, which acts as if someone's opening their eyes.) 'Cassidy: '''Good, you're awake. The boss wants to see you. ''(Artemis huffs and starts trying to move. She can't. Giovanni enters the room.) (They didn't know that Artemis's Chimchar had let itself out of its ball, and managed to escape. Chimchar runs off to where Athena, Aphrodite, and the others are.) '''Artemis: ''(extremely muffled) What do you want? ''(Giovanni turned to Cassidy and Butch) Giovanni: 'Good job, Cassidy and Biff. '''Butch: '''The name is Butch! ''(Giovanni turns to Artemis.) '''Giovanni: '''And as for you... You will be rewired into a machine for our purposes, never to think on your own again. And if you do go back to travelling... You will lose control and kill all your friends. '''Artemis: ''(A sad expression is on her face)'' Mm.... Mm mmm MMM!! (Meanwhile, The gang spot an unconscious Pokemon) Tom: '''That's Artemis's Chimchar! '''Quincy: '''Chimchar, what happened!? '''Artemis's Chimchar: ''(He boards the hovercraft) Chim chim char! (I know where Artemis is!) ''(They encounter a building, the gang were hiding in a bush for cover) Aphrodite: '''Ugh, why do all these grunts wear the same thing? It looks ugly, if you ask me. '''Chili: ''(muttering) No one asked you. ''(Quincy got out her Pokeball, and summoned Togetic, who uses Fairy Wind to knock out all the grunts. Everyone sneaks inside and hears shaky breathing.) Quincy: ''(whispering to the gang)'' I can't believe Cassidy and Botch would do such a thing to Artemis. 'Artemis's Chimchar: '''Chim char char chim. (You don't wanna see what else they did, then.) '''Quincy: '''Chimchar, how so? '''Artemis's Chimchar: '''Chim Chimchar char. (Try barbed wire, rough cloth, and having the crud scared out of you.) ''(Togetic flew over to Artemis, then turned angry at Cassidy and Butch) 'Quincy's Togetic: '''Ticu to to ticu! (How dare you abuse a child!) ''(Togetic's wing glowed metallic, and sliced the ropes off Artemis, freeing her. Tom puts her arm around his shoulders and carries her to the group. Artemis appears to have trouble breathing and has blood on her hands.) 'Quincy's Togetic: '''To Ticu? (Are you okay?) ''(Artemis shakes her head. Chili pulls Artemis closer to him. Artemis then begins to cry.) 'Butch: '''Mightyena, Dark Pulse! '''Cassidy: '''Sableye, Shadow Ball! ''(The two attacks headed for Artemis, but Chimchar got in the way and blocked the attacks) 'Artemis: '''Chimchar!? ''(Chimchar begins to glow, and evolves into Monferno, negating the two attacks!) 'Quincy: '''Chimchar evolved!! ''(Artemis got out her Pokedex) 'Artemis's Pokedex: '''Monferno, the Playful Pokémon and the evolved form of Chimchar. It controls its flaming tail to keep its opponent at an ideal distance when battling. '''Artemis: '''Awesome, buddy! ''(She tries to get up, but falls, as she is too weak, Monferno helps her up.) 'Artemis's Monferno: '''Maaahn monferno ferno? (You okay?) '''Artemis: '''Yeah... I'm fine.... ''(Monferno's fists glow, and smacked Mightyena with full force) 'Butch's Mightyena: '''AARROOOOOOOHHHHH (NOOOOOOO!) '''Quincy: '''That's Mach Punch! '''Artemis: '''Cool! ''(Mightyena slammed into Team Rocket which caused them soaring into the sky) 'Team Rocket: '''We're blasting off again!! ''(Everyone cheers, then the building began to rumble) 'Quincy: '''The buildings gonna collapse, let's run for it! ''(Everyone runs out of the building, as the building collapsed into rubble.) '''Quincy's Quilava: '''Quil quil lava lava? (How did you evolve?) '''Artemis's Monferno: '''Maaahn monferno ferno fern. (I got mad that they almost killed Artemis, so I evolved to avenge her.) '''Quincy: '''I'm relieved you're okay. '''Artemis: '''Me too. '''Aphrodite: '''Talk about turning over a new leaf. '''Quincy: '''Aphrodite.... '''Aphrodite: '''Whaaat? Category:Episodes where a main character's Pokemon evolves